You're my world
by Jerry Kate
Summary: Tumblr - Let's write Sherlock! Challenge 1: After a nearly disastrous case, Sherlock and John share a tense taxi ride back to Baker Street. With emotions running high, they finally arrive back at 221B, and then…(Johnlock, but it's sweet - promise)


**Tumblr - Let's write Sherlock!**

Challenge 1: **_After a nearly disastrous case, Sherlock and John share a tense taxi ride back to Baker Street. With emotions running high, they finally arrive back at 221B, and then…_**

The case was over. 'Problem solved, by the great Sherlock Holmes', John thought with a hint bitterness and frustration. Ever since they climbed in the cab both avoided looking at each other.  
John was angry – no, he was furious.

Sherlock, as always, had had one of his secret plans, and he didn't bother to let John in on it. After all their time working cases together, John had thought that Sherlock trusted him and his skills, but obviously that was wrong. The arrogant, but brilliant detective had risked his life instead of letting John help him. He could have died just because he didn't believe in John. And that hurt.

John stared out of the window and saw houses rushing by, thinking of a way to make Sherlock understand why he was angry. He had no doubt that the detective had already noticed that John was upset, but he didn't let it on just yet. He kept on staring straight out of the window, just as John did. The tension was evident and nearly unbearable, but Baker Street was still 20 minutes away.

Finally, Sherlock turned to speak to John. "Are you going to tell me why you are upset, or do I have to put up with your grinding your teeth for much longer?" There it was again. The cold, slightly annoyed tone that was reserved for people that were beneath his intellect – which was basically the whole world. John clenched his fists, trying to stay calm. He could see the taxi driver shooting him a pitying look. After taking a deep breath, John turned to face Sherlock.

"If you don't mind, I'd like to talk about this at home." Sherlock rolled his eyes, but John kept on staring out of the window again. One time it seemed like Sherlock wanted to say something again, but John just shot him a quick glance that told him to shut up, and oddly enough, Sherlock did. Only a few more minutes before they'd reach home and John still had no idea what to tell Sherlock.

That he was hurt that Sherlock didn't trust him? Didn't believe in him? That it nearly killed John to see Sherlock risking his life like that? Should he ask him, if he couldn't tell, that John wanted – no, needed Sherlock to stay alive. Stay with him because... Never mind. He'd think of something.

"John" Sherlock started again, ignoring Johns mildly annoyed glance. "I am sorry that I have upset you, but I don't know why. I made sure that you were safe. I didn't put anyone else in danger. Granted, there were a few miscalculations, but we solved the case, so why would you be upset with me?" Sherlock looked at John. He looked puzzled, even a little bit offended.

This time John didn't care that the taxi driver was likely to listen to their conversation. This time he had to say something before he exploded. "Are you kidding me, Sherlock? Miscalculations, seriously? You could have died – just because you think in your stupid brilliant mind that you're the only one capable of following through with a plan! You should have told me what you planned – You should have let me help, dammit! I'm not a kid, and I'm not an idiot – stop treating me like one! What if I had lost you today? Do you have any idea what that would do to me...I mean, I need..."

John stopped in midsentence and turned away again, still feeling Sherlock's gaze on him, probably 'observing' every little detail again. Suddenly he brushed John's hand.  
"I'm sorry, John. Please believe me when I say I fully trust you, but I wanted – needed – you to stay safe. That's the only reason I didn't tell you. You are my best friend and I wouldn't know what to do if I'd lose you. Maybe that was stupid, but I ... I had to keep you safe. You are the most remarkable person – the most compassionate and friendliest, most caring man I know. Please, forgive me."

He said that with such honesty, John was dumbstruck for a moment. Sherlock's hand was still besides his, and John abandoned all cautiousness and took it gently in his.  
"I think I understand. I probably would have done the same, but I have to ask you to believe in me. Please, Sherlock. And thank you for...For putting up with me. And I should say that I lo..."

Suddenly the cab stops and the driver announced "221B Baker Street". John turned bright red, let go of Sherlock's hand whose face went completely blank again, and paid before getting out. He was torn between wanting to take Sherlock's hand again, and pushing him against the wall to kiss him – and being mortified because he was aware that Sherlock was watching him again.

John decided to go with the later, and walked into the apartment, fully aware of Sherlock walking behind him. Inside 221B John turned towards the kitchen, when Sherlock got a hold of his arm.

"Wait, please. What you said in the cab...Did you mean it, John?" John turned around; breathe catching in his throat when he saw the look in Sherlock's eyes. There was warmth, and longing, but also uncertainty. 'Keep it together, John' he told himself. "I meant every word." He replied, watching as Sherlock's hand trailed from his upper arm to his hand, waiting for John to respond in any way.

John took his hand in his, again, stepping a little closer. "You were saying something in the cab" Sherlock said in a hushed voice. "Would you...what were you trying to say?"  
For a moment it was completely silent. They just looked into each other's eyes, and words were unnecessary, but John replied anyway because he knew Sherlock needed to hear it.

"I was trying to say that I'm in love with you. I've been slowly falling in love with you since the day we met. You told me you were married to your work, and I did my best to ignore my feelings, but I guess for most people it was obvious. Except for you, this time. But I fell for you, Sherlock. I love you."  
Sherlock looked at him both happy and astounded. "It wasn't obvious for me" he replied quietly.  
"Maybe because you don't know how it feels to be loved yet" John whispered, closing the space between them. "I'll show you" he murmured before pressing his lips gently on Sherlock's.

At first both stood still, not daring to move, but within seconds their kiss became more intense, Sherlock put his arms around John, who cupped his face. There was nothing more that mattered than this moment. When they finally had to come up for air, Sherlock looked at John in awe. "I love you, too, John." John smiled and went in for another kiss, when someone cleared their throat. Just then John realised that Sherlock must have forgotten to close the door behind them.

He took a step back from Sherlock, but without letting fully go of him. With a small smile he noticed that Sherlock did the same with him. They turned to see Mrs. Hudson standing in their door way, two tea cups in her hands, beaming with pride. "I'm sorry to interrupt, boys. I heard you coming in, and I thought you'd like to have some tea with me. But you seem busy, so I'll just leave them here" she said as she put the cups on the table, and turned to leave again.

Before she closed the door, she looked at them and said "I'm happy you boys finally worked out."

"Seems like Mrs Hudson figured it out before you, as well" John teased, while pulling Sherlock close again. Sherlock put his arms around John again and replied "As you said earlier. I just didn't know how it feels to be loved. But I do now." He leaned down and captured John's lips again with his.  
"I have to ask you for one thing, John." Sherlock whispered between kisses. "Whatever you want", John replied breathlessly.

"Be patient with me - like you always have. Don't leave me when I make mistakes, but tell me when I do so. All of this is new to me." Sherlock looked a little lost, but John only smiled, took his face in his hands and gave him a quick kiss. "I know. We'll go slowly. Don't worry, everything will be perfect."  
"How can you be sure?" Sherlock asked sceptically. "I know because it's you and me. You're my world, and I know I'm yours now."

Sherlock didn't need to reply, he just kissed John with a passion no one knew Sherlock had in him when it didn't concern murders. "Screw going slowly" he breathed as he pulled John with him toward the next bedroom.

* * *

_I'll leave the rest to your imagination. Thank you for reading. Sorry for the crappy English - not my native language, but I'll have some one read it for me soon. I just wanted to share it now._


End file.
